Chocolates Para Cupido - Arthur X Lectora
by fiorelli210
Summary: Una dulce calidez vuela por los aires en época de san Valentin y aunque creías que el amor jamas se te acercaría alguien se ha puesto en tu camino, un guapo joven rubio, de ojos verdes, con alas y una misión que cumplir. Arthur X Lectora. Fail Summary.
1. De mito a realidad

Hola gentita! (*v*)/ Hoy les traigo un fic que les prometo no les aburrirá nuevamente Arthur x Lectora porque me quedo gustando xD .La historia contiene yaoi pero no se verá hasta el segundo capi así que paciencia (Prometo terminar esto antes de fin de año, pero después de navidad, ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo ;w; ) No aparecen todas las parejas yaoi pero les invito a leer para que lo descubran.

Está historia va dedicada a Miharu Kirkland que está escribiendo un hermoso América x Lectora y como me dejo intrigada yo haré lo mismo *Risa siniestra*

Y a Mi grosidad argenta, la primera en leer esto, te amodoro y extraño ;*3*; boludicima.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece al awesome de Hima-Papá , La lectora se pertenece asi misma, a su país y prontamente a Arthur. Sabiendo esto pasen a leer.

Arthur X Lectora Chapter 1: "Chocolates para Cupido"

Muchos dicen que el mejor chocolate proviene de Bélgica, otros dicen que de Suiza y otros optan por los franceses y venezolanos pero ¿Qué es el chocolate exactamente? Es una mescla de azúcar con derivados de las semillas del cacao y leche…Eso es algo que cualquiera sabe y lo comprendes pero eso no te aclara nada, a lo mejor planteaste mal la pregunta, quizás debió ser ¿Qué es lo que hace que un bombón sea el mejor? Si lo supieras posiblemente tendrías una chocolatería de finas piezas de varios dólares cada una, pero no es así.

Suspiras caminando por las frías calles de Londres viendo las vitrinas decoradas con cintas, flores, corazones, tiernos osos de peluche y la figura más significativa de todas, "Cupido"…Espera un minuto ¿Un apuesto hombre con pañales que ande apuntando en el trasero de las personas con un arma punzante con la que podría matarlas? Dudas de todas las historias que te contaban cuando pequeña sobre aquel alado ser, sin embargo no puedes dejar de tenerle cariño ¿Acaso no eras tú la niña que deseaba aprender a preparar chocolates para dárselos en el día de los enamorados? De todas formas si Santa Clos no existía ¿Por qué debería hacerlo él?

Divisaste un local que llamo tu atención por sus productos…O quizás te gusto el oso de felpa gigante de la vitrina como fuera ya estabas entrando y no te irías con las manos vacías. Apenas pusiste un pie dentro del recinto la sangre se te helo viendo como otro oso gigante caminaba hacia ti, sin contar el hecho de que su cabeza la cargaba bajo un brazo y en su lugar había una cabeza humana.

–¡He dicho que renuncio imbécil!

Para tú espanto la criatura amorfa (Que ahora entendías que era alguien disfrazado) te entrego de mala gana la cabeza saliendo del lugar seguido de un hombre de larga cabellera rubia –¡No te lleves el cuerpo! –Voceo alterado.

El semi-animal se quito el abrigo de piel tirándolo al piso mientras se marchaba.

El empleado de la tienda con pesadez lo recogió sacudiéndolo y entrando al lugar deteniéndose al clavarte la vista, notaste que los demás clientes salieron espantados gracias a la escena y eras la única presente.

–Lo siento mucho _belle dame _(bella dama) los italianos son complicados –Se te acerco y tú le extendiste la cabeza –Soy amigo de uno y es bastante tierno.

Te sonrió amablemente recibiéndola y caminando a un mesón cercano de ahí sacó una hoja con cinta adhesiva, entro a la vitrina pegando el anuncio a un costado ¿Qué tal si era un descuento de temporada? Todas las oportunidades debían ser aprovechadas y más aun cuando recordabas como tu pobre billetera agonizaba, salirte encontrando algo diferente.

–Sabia que renunciaría un día de estos, por eso tenía el anuncio guardado –Te explico cargando su peso en el marco de la puerta mirándote insistente como esperando a que dijeses algo, no sabías que responder y al notar que no hablarías prosiguió – ¿Quieres trabajar aquí?

Parpadeaste perpleja, era cierto que tú billetera imploraba piedad y que ya estaba el anuncio para el empleo pero ¿Trabajar? Vacilaste, aun así terminaste por aceptar la idea…Si saber realmente porque.

– ¿Dónde firmo?

Sonrió guiándote a una pequeña oficina donde revisaste el contrato, debías reconocer que no era tan malo, tenía un buen sueldo, estaba acorde con tus clases de idiomas, era por temporada de San Valentín (En total tres días), sin contar que era una hermosa lugar en donde vendían peluches, globos con mensajes entre otras tantas cosas adorables e inservibles que a las chicas les gustan, pero como siempre hay detalles, y el detalle en esta oportunidad era justamente tú labor aunque como experiencia no estuviera nada mal.

Apenas terminaste de firmar escalofríos recorrieron todas tu columna gracias al fuerte estruendo tras de ti, giraste divisando a un chico rubio de ojos verdes y cejas prominentes, se notaba enfadado – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Romano renuncio?

–Porque ya tenemos a su remplazo.

Te miro con desdén arrugando aun más el ceño –Como sea hay trabajo que hacer.

–Espera Arthur, ¿Podrías quitar el anuncio de la vitrina? –Bufo cerrando de un portazo, de seguro ese tipo no tuvo una buena mañana.

– ¿Encantador verdad? El será tu compañero.

Aunque lo miraste con espanto pareció ignorarlo, resignada a tú suerte te pusiste el disfraz de "Oso Contento" caminando con notoria dificultad, en la salida viste al tu nuevo compañero con la vista clavada en el piso totalmente ruborizado con el cuerpo de otro "Oso Contento" o mejor dicho "Osa Contenta", tenía una especie de tutu rosado, sobre una oreja del disfraz una cinta del mismo color y en los ojos unas largas pestañas coquetas que hasta a ti te daban envidia, con disimulo te pusiste rápidamente la cabeza para reírte a tus anchas.

–Ehh…_(Tú nombre)_ podemos escuchar tu risa –Te aviso tú nuevo jefe que ahora sabias que se llamaba Francis, llevaste las manos a tu boca para callarte, pero tu nueva cara y piel te lo impedían, tras cesar la risa unos diez minutos más tarde saliste con la "Osa Contenta" que supuestamente es tú esposa a recorrer las calles entregando unos panfletos, sacándose fotos con los niños y actuando simpática con todos invitándolos a visitar la tienda.

Cuando ya no había mucha gente y la noche consumió la luz del sol regresaron agotados y sofocados por el poco oxigeno.

– ¡Hoy vino mucha gente, el hermano mayor está orgulloso!…

– ¡Solo danos la paga! –Exigió tu esposa osa bastante irritada, "De seguro anda en esos días" pensante algo divertida.

Francis les extendió un sobre blanco, te quitaste el traje para abrirlo y sacar el contenido quedando perpleja, aunque sabias la suma de igual forma te impresionaba tenerlo en las manos.

– ¿Donde está Mathew? –Inquirió esposa osa.

–Se fue hace unas horas…

– ¿Y Alfred?

–También y no, no se fueron juntos si es lo que quieres saber– Respondió molesto.

Arthur hiso un mohín decepcionado – ¿Y mi sombrero?

–Se lo llevo Alfred, dijo que mañana te lo traería…Como sea lo mejor es que se vallan, voy a cerrar la tienda.

Tras ir por sus cosas y despedirse del jefe salieron del lugar.

– Oye (_Tú nombre_) ¿Vives muy lejos?

Lo miraste sorprendida –Como a seis cuadras.

–Iré a dejarte…

Hiciste una mueca extrañada, después de que te reíste cruelmente de él hasta caer de rodillas apretándote el estomago estaba siendo amable, no pudiste evitar sonreírle –Gracias Arthur.

Se sonrojó desviando la vista a un punto lejos de tus ojos –N-No es que me importes ni nada…Es s-solo que es peligroso para una chica andar sola en las calles a estas horas.

Caminaron en silencio entre la poca gente visible, el ambiente estaba calmo, podría decirse que era una calma incomoda pues no sabían que decirse.

–_No entiendo que quieres_… –Escucharon los sollozos de una chica en una banca hablando por teléfono.

Aunque no la conocieras te acongojaba verla de esa manera, miraste a Arthur que también te observo, con un par de gestos se pusieron de acuerdo para acercarse a la muchacha.

–_¡Tú no entiendes James, yo te amo_! –Su grito fue desgarrador al parecer no notaba su presencia.

Miraste a tu lado notando que estabas sola, giraste divisando a lo lejos a tu acompañante alejarse del lugar.

– ¡Arthur espera! –Lo seguiste y aunque estabas segura que te oía parecía acelerar la marcha, no comprendías que estaba pasando deseabas que él te lo explicara.

Luego de una corta persecución entro al típico callejón sin salida, miro hacia atrás pero tú ya estaba ahí, te parecía extraño que se tapara la cabeza con parte del abrigo.

–A-Arthur… ¿Qué ocurre?

No dijo nada, solo se mantuvo dándote la espalda, te acercaste con cautela notando su nerviosismo, posaste tú mano sobre su hombro sintiendo como se encogía un poco y temblaba…Estaba temblando y se notaba nervioso, algo malo pasaba.

–Arthur, no sé qué está ocurriendo pero puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Tú voz cálida lo confortaba aun a si mantuvo la postura –Lo siento (_Tú nombre_) pero no puedo acompañarte a tú casa…

No comprendías en donde quedo eso de "_Una chica no puede andar sola en la calle tan tarde_" –No me voy a ir y dejarte aquí solo si es a lo que te refieres.

–No es algo que debas saber.

Te apartaste sentándote en el piso de brazos cruzados –No me muevo de aquí hasta que me expliques que te pasa.

Ante el severo tono que utilizaste suspiro resignado –Acércate.

Te levantaste dando pasos inestables ahora tú eras la nerviosa.

–Dime _(Tú nombre)_ ¿Crees en el los cuentos de hadas?

–No desde que descubrí que Santa Clos era un cuento infantil…

– ¿De donde sacaste eso?

–Recuerdo que una noche buena le deje comida y también escondí en secreto una cámara bajo la mesa, a la mañana siguiente al revisar la grabación lo único que vi fue a mi hermano mayor dejando los regalos y refunfuñando en voz alta por después de la abundante cena tener que comerse la torre de galletas y casi el litro de leche que con todo mi amor deje al generoso y ficticio Santa.

– ¿Y no has pensado que el verdadero santa es Saint Nicolás que llevaba regalos SOLO a los pobres?

Recordaste la verdadera historia sin poder debatir –Me es imposible creer en algo que no he visto jamás –Confesaste.

Arthur giró hacia ti dejando caer su larga chaqueta al piso, tú mandíbula casi se desencaja, balbuceaste un montón de sonidos raros sin saber que decir, las ropas que traía puestas no estaban, en su lugar una especie de túnica blanca lo cubría, una corona amarilla flotando sobre su cabeza y lo que más te impacto fueron un par de majestuosas alas, por ende su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y no te miraba, no era capaz.

–…E-E…Eres, eres un ángel…

–En realidad…Soy Cupido –Tus piernas flaquearon, te sonrojaste tapándote la boca con las manos, un gran calor vino a tú cabeza y todo se volvió borroso.

Un molesto pitido en tus oídos te desesperaba, abriste los ojos desorientada, era una habitación, tú habitación, había un techo, un piso, una ventana y una puerta, si, definitivamente era tú pieza, te sentaste en la cama aun aturdida ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hay? ¿Acaso lo del trabajo fue todo un sueño? ¿Qué hora era? Te dejaste caer al colchón y por inercia estiraste el brazo a un costado para alcanzar el celular, ladeaste la cabeza notando que la cómoda estaba más lejos de lo normal y no llegabas a ella, tampoco veías tú fono y la almohada tenía un aroma delicioso, como si hubieran vertido perfume de hombre sobre ella.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Giraste hacia la puerta entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que se colaba de afuera notando la voz y silueta de Arthur.

– ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! –Vociferaste parándote de un respingo en el colchón.

Prendió la luz con el ceño fruncido – ¡Bájate que tienes los zapatos puestos!

Observaste alrededor, la ventana era más grande al igual que la puerta y el espacio en general, las paredes eran de un color distinto a la tuya, hasta la almohada tenía una funda diferente, la bandera de Reino Unido.

– ¡¿Qué hago yo en tú casa?!

Bajo la cabeza con cierto pesar –Te desmayaste y como no se en donde vives te traje para acá…

No pudiste evitar mirarlo de hito a hito, se veía incomodo por tú acción.

– ¿Y tus alas?

–Se desvanecieron…

– ¡¿No volverás a ser Cupido nunca?! –Voceaste a punto de llorar.

– ¡Claro que sí, yo siempre seré Cupido! Por lo menos hasta que logre cambiar las cosas… –Su voz se fue apagando dándote a entender que llegó a un punto importante.

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Se encogió de hombros, lo habías descubierto y ya no podía continuar engañándote.

–No te lo diré hasta que te bajes de mi cama.

Te moviste veloz sacudiendo el cubrecama y sentándote en el borde.

Se acomodo junto a ti pero con cierta distancia para poder mirarte mejor, suspiro con dificultad –Cada año para esta fecha cuando estoy cerca de un "Sentimiento de amor" me convierto en lo que viste, no es algo que pueda evitar simplemente pasa, tampoco sé porque me ocurre esto, ha sido así siempre.

No tenias la más mínima idea de que responder a eso.

Él solo prosiguió –Todos los años tengo la oportunidad de eliminar este "Estado"…Las primeras semanas del año sueño con dos posibles parejas, las cuales debo unir antes de que acabe San Valentín, si lo logro seré una persona normal…

– ¿Y si no?...

Preguntaste temerosa.

–Si no, el próximo año seré nuevamente Cupido y estaré propenso a convertirme en un ángel.

–Supongo que no has conseguido juntar a ninguna…

–Con suerte consigo unir a una, pero nunca a las dos y este año tampoco creo que lo logre…

Te paraste de un respingo –No puedes decir eso este año será diferente, porque yo estoy contigo.

Su sonrojo sobrepasaba los cánones del color y al darte cuenta de lo que acababas de decir tú timidez volvió, también el sonrojo y la presión a tu cabeza –M-Me refiero a que…Voy a ayudarte, este año…Voy a apoyarte –Le extendiste la mano –Mañana me muestras las parejas que debemos unir y comenzamos a trabajar ¿Te parece?

Te preocupaste al notar tu mano trémula y sudorosa pero cuando sentiste el tacto de la suya reparaste que estaban iguales.

Una mancha de pelos se asomo por la puerta llamando tú atención, no sabías que era hasta sentir un maullido, te enterneciste abrazándolo de forma exagerada.

De pronto la vibración de su ronroneo y el cariñó que comenzó a hacerte con la cabeza hiso que Arthur se trasformara de un segundo a otro –_Shit…_–Maldijo por lo bajo apenado estirando la túnica para taparse.

Apenas podías aguantar la emoción en tu pecho al tener a Cupido en frente –Ya que tienes alas…

Levanto el rostro extrañado.

– ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa?

Te miro analítico de pies a cabeza subiendo lentamente por cada detalle en ti aumentando tú nerviosismo.

Sus ojos terminaron cruzándose con los tuyo resultándole inevitable quedarse viéndolos.

Apenas podías mantener la vista en esas brillantes iris esmeralda pero hiciste un esfuerzo.

–Su-Supongo, que podre cargarte…–Apartó sus pupilas y tras unos segundos se acerco a ti cargándote entre sus brazos.

Lo miraste boquiabierta no fue algo que realmente esperaras, al menos no de esposa osa, te subió de arriba abajo verificando que no le fuera difícil llevarte, te entrego tú bolso, su abrigo y abrió la ventana apoyando un pie en el marco.

Al ver el panorama quedaste helada –¡Es-Espera un poco! ¡¿En qué piso se supone que estamos?!

–En el veintitrés.

La sangre se te helo convirtiéndote en un tempano de hielo – ¿Has hecho esto antes? –Lo observaste preocupada.

–Cada año…–Confeso.

Los nervios del momento te habían llevado a pedirle tal locura sin embargo él parecía totalmente seguro.

–Vi-Vivo en la residencia que esta tras el instituto nuevo…

–No vayas a moverte –Te advirtió mientras con el otro pie se daba impulso.

Apretaste los parpados sintiendo el aire frio y el sonido del viento y por más que esperaste la sensación de vacío al caer nada ocurrió.

Abriste los ojos contemplando la maravillosa vista de Londres por la noche, desde el _Big Ben_ y el _Tower Bridge_ hasta el _St Pancras Railway Station _y _Palace Westminster_, apostabas lo que fuera a que ni siquiera los propios londinenses tenían la oportunidad de contemplar la vista que se exponía bajo sus pies…A menos que subieran al _London Eye _claro.

Miraste de reojo a Cupido disfrutar del aire helado en su rostro. Se mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire unos minutos hasta llegar a destino, te aseguraste que no hubiese nadie cerca para llevar al rubio a tu habitación en donde esperaron a que se le pasara el efecto de la magia ya que prefería devolverse a pie según él "Para contemplar la belleza de la ciudad desde otra perspectiva".

Apenas se fue te pusiste el pijama, apagaste las luces y te despediste de este mundo cruel para volver a él al día siguiente con una misión clara: Ser la ayudante de Cupido.

**Nota de la Autora: **¿No les dije que sería genial? Ok no xD pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si fue así pongan favos y dejen comentarios, quisiera saber sus opiniones, son importantes para mí sus opiniones.

Esto es mi regalo de navidad para la comunidad Hetariana. Que pasen una hermosa noche buena que reciban artos regalos y esperen con ansias el próximo capi, nos leemos luego *Huye a trabajar*


	2. Cupido es un buen espía

_**Happy new year everybody! *Tira confeti y champaña* Ok lo sé, dije que iba a subir todo antes de fin de año y no cumplí, merezco comer la comida de Iggy ;m; y ser atacada por el fierro golpeador de parejas felices de Rusia, pero tengo mis motivos en serio! *carraspea* Al día siguiente di me buono natale desperté agripada y estuve en estado de cadáver hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, y cuando me senté frente al compu a escribir esto no sabía qué carajo poner, había perdido el hilo de la historia para mi desgracia xc y cuando pude avanzar llegue a una parte en la que no sabía que mas poner. Pero aquí está mucho más cerca de la fecha de los sucesos para darle más realismo! Bueno ya me callo ;x; **_

**Disclaimer:**_** Hetalia le pertenece al awesome Hima-Papa, la lectora se pertenece haci misma, a su país y prontamente a Arthur.**_

**Advertencias: **_**una pizca de yaoi, droga, sexo y alcohol! (Ok no, solo lo primero.) **_

_**Sabiendo esto pasen a leer. **___

Chapter 2: Cupido es un buen espía

Despertaste unos minutos antes gracias al canturreó de las aves junto a la ventana que entre las bisagras se mesclaban con los tiernos rayos del sol por la mañana.

Ese día tenías clases de idiomas y en la tarde trabajo, ¡Pero que importaba! Estabas llena de energía. Seguiste con la rutina establecida y caminaste hasta una plaza, aunque habían personas no encontrabas a quien esperabas, típico de él, esperaste unos minutos hasta sentir que gritaban tú nombre, giraste divisando a un joven de cabello castaño y apariencia risueña, con un peculiar pelo enrulado a un costado –_Ti prego perdonami! _(¡Por favor perdóname¡).

–No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada –Le hiciste un desprecio a modo infantil, te abrazo zamarreándote un poco –¡No te enojes (_Tú nombre_) hare lo que sea!

Liberaste la risa contenida devolviéndole el abrazo para que supiera que todo estaba bien, emprendieron el rumbo hacia su instituto parlando sobre cualquier cosa.

°°°°wVw°°°°

Luego de pasadas la tediosa clase saliste para almorzar, te encogiste de hombros acomodándote en una banca resignada a esperarlo nuevamente, mientras te entretenías ejecutando una disputa interna en si fue primero el huevo o la gallina te viste interrumpida por tú canción favorita que comenzaba a sonar ¿Pero de donde? ¡Ah claro! El tono de tú teléfono, lo sacaste del bolsillo con pereza revisando la pantalla "_Llamando: Cupido_" Abriste bien los ojos para asegurarte de que leías bien "_Llamando: Cupido_" No, no te equivocabas, era él mismísimo, él chico de la sensual toga que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tragaste saliva nerviosa – ¿Sí?

– H-hola (_Tú Nombre_)… ¿Aun no llega tú amigo?

– ¿C-cómo lo conoces si ni siquiera te he hablado de él? –Interrogaste extrañada.

–Digamos que yo lo sé todo –Respondió Ufano.

– Pero no sabes cómo unir a un par de parejas…–Dijiste sarcástica desmoronando el momentáneo orgullo ingles.

– ¡No me tomes el pelo! –Te abroncó.

–Un caballero inglés nunca le grita a una dama, ni siquiera por teléfono –Amonestaste burlona.

– ¡C-como sea! Necesito que nos juntemos ahora –cambio el tema arrebatadamente.

– ¿Dond…

– En el árbol grande que está detrás de tú instituto… ¡N-No te demores! ¡¿Eh?! –Farfulló presionando el botón para colgar – ¡Mierda, soy un idiota, Me puse demasiado nervioso, de seguro me vio como un imbécil!… –Se recriminó expeliendo el aire contenido en sus pulmones alterados por un extraño pero no desconocido cosquilleó en su vientre.

– ¡¿Nervioso de qué?! –Inesperadamente tú respuesta se oyó tan fuerte que casi lo infartas, sin darse cuenta en vez de colgar activo el alta voz, tecleó la pantalla frenético hasta darle fin consiguiendo un nuevo tono de piel que daba la impresión que sufría insolación, eso de la tecnología no iba mucho con él que digamos.

Nueva nota mental: _Cupido tiene un carácter difícil_ guardaste en la sección "_Importante revisar más tarde_" mientras avanzabas los últimos pasos hasta el antedicho –Ya estoy aquí –Avisaste amigable.

–Ya sé, no soy ciego –Respondió con su dulzura típica, sonreíste ladinamente haciendo temblar el musculo de la mejilla _Solo Cupido puede llegar a ser tan amoroso_ te dijiste irónica haciendo una nueva nota mental.

–V-vamos antes de que se llene –Se alejó sin decir más, ilusa lo seguiste sin interrogar.

Optaron por los caminos menos transitados para evitar a toda costa encontrarse alguna "_Pizca de amor_" que pudiese hacer efecto en el británico.

La atmósfera gélida bloqueaba tus pensamientos dándote chance solo para imaginar el porqué le apesgabas tanto, por alguna motivo temías hablarle…Bueno, lo cierto es que temías a su respuesta, no creías poder soportar que Cupido te odiara; de alguna manera te arrepentías de haberle ofrecido ayuda. Sacudiste la cabeza por pensar aquello y entre ese zamarreo muchas de las cosas archivadas en la mente cayeron de su sitio haciéndote recordar algo –Ah cierto, ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso hace un momento? –Ruborizo un poco intentando esconderte el rostro – ¡Ah que bien ya llegamos! –Aviso aliviado.

Se instalaron en la pequeña mesa de un restaurant, para sorpresa tuya.

–Sirven comida variada, pero el espagueti de aquí es el mejor –Te aviso revisando la carta.

– ¿En serio? Yo amo las pastas –Informaste emocionada.

–Sí, ya lo sabía por eso te invite a este lugar –Aviso esbozando una sonrisa.

–Nunca te he dicho que me gusta la pasta –Recordaste con tono severo, quedo petrificado ante el descuido de sus palabras –E-Es de suponer si almuerzas todos los días con tú mejor amigo que es italiano.

–Tampoco te he hablado de Feli –Crispaste el rostro cruzándote de brazos esperando una contestación, suspiro dejando la carta de lado. El mesero se acerco y Arthur pidió dos platos de Espagueti, una vez se fue te miro con cierto pesar –Él es uno de los que conforman las dos parejas que _debemos_ unir –El verbo "Deber" pronunciado por él te hiso contener una sonrisa al punto de morderte el labio inferior.

–E-Eso…Será un poco difícil, pues a él no le gustan las mujeres –Confesaste.

–Ambos tiene la misma orientación sexual –Explico incomodo carraspeando por la última palabra mirándote de reojo, una fuerte emoción bullía dentro de ti haciéndote reprimir un fuerte grito al puro estilo de una fangirl que se entera de una nueva serie yaoi…O de la segunda temporada de su serie favorita de yaoi…O al menos así se te hiso – ¿Y quién es él chico?

Con dedos torpes reviso su móvil hasta llegar a la imagen que buscaba, apenas la viste un escalofríos recorrió cada vertebra –Di-dime que es una broma…

Negó mustio. Contemplaste la foto de un musculoso chico de ojos azules que parecía haber salido del ejército.

–Es un compañero de clases pero, Feli le teme…Es tanto que ha tenido pesadillas con él.

–Al menos sabemos que está pensado en el alemán – Intentó buscarle lo positivo. ¿Alemán? Eso explicaba muchas cosas, de porqué era tan intimidante o porque nunca sonreía, recuerdas haberlo visto intentarlo un par de veces pero solo conseguía ser más espeluznante.

–Ludwig está enamorado de él –Dijo como si del clima se tratara, tú mandíbula casi se desencaja ante aquella apocalíptica revelación, al parecer sí era posible que un tipo como el germano tuviera sentimientos, te sentiste terrible por haberlo juzgado tan mal sin conocerlo.

–Pero viendo las circunstancias, creo que este año también será imposible para mí lograr unir alguna pareja –Suspiro pesadamente con la vista pérdida en algún punto.

–Arthur…–Inmerso en la nada no respondió, viste su mano y como acto reflejo la presionaste contra la tuya haciéndolo volver de golpe –Nadie conoce a Feli mejor que yo, además conozco muchas tácticas de ligue entre personas, he leído muchas historias románticas y mucho yaoi así que puedes dejarme esos dos a mi ¿Si? –Bastaron unos segundos en silencio para que repararás lo avergonzado que estaba por tener sus manos juntas, un fuerte calor subió hasta la coronilla de tú cabeza haciéndote remover la mano, pero antes de alejarla Arthur la agarro dirigiendo sus dilatadas pupilas hasta las tuyas, tragaste saliva sintiendo como un ardor inundaba tus mejillas ruborizándolas energéticamente.

– ¿Dos platos de espagueti? –El camarero incrédulo de aquel preciso instante dejo los platos y bebidas, comieron a penas mirándose bajo un abrumante silencio interrumpido por el tono de tú teléfono –Es Feli…

–Ahora tenemos que ir al trabajo así que dejémoslo por hoy –Comento haciéndote rememorar, asentiste respondiendo la llamada, te sentías mal por dejarlo plantado, pero por momento no podían hacer mucho más y él lo comprendía.

Arthur pagó la cuenta y se retiraron.

–Por cierto ¿Y la otra pareja que debemos juntar?

–A ellos los conocerás ahora –Revisaste la hora –Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos ir al trabajo.

–Precisamente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que ellos trabajan hay también?

Asintió apenas moviendo la cabeza.

–Me pregunto cómo serán…Ella debe ser muy bella –Imaginaste ilusionada.

–Sí, sobre eso…

– ¿Pasa algo? –Advertiste su expresión lánguida.

–Cuando los veas lo sabrás.

–Aunque deseabas instigarlo a que te contara más sobre ellos, tampoco querías fastidiarlo, te encogiste de hombros siendo paciente.

°°°°wVw°°°°

–_Bienvenue amoureux!_ _(¡Bienvenidos amores!)_ –Apenas cerraron la puerta tras suyo el francés animoso te atrapó en un abrazo y acercó sus labios a tu oído –_Por un momento creí que no vendrías y esa idea rompió mi corazón, pero ahora que estas junto a mi…_ –Su voz lasciva se detuvo al igual que su agarre pues el británico lo había apartado doblándole un brazo –¡Aahg! ¡¿Que estas asiento?! ¡Eso duele!

–Con ella no idiota –Le dio aviso con rostro y voz de ultratumba.

–No es para tanto Arth-ur… –Dejaste de hablar al ver a un musculoso cuerpo humano con la cabeza de esposo oso tras el británico golpeándole la nuca con unos cartones, el inglés soltó a su presa volteándose neuro –¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces idiota?!

El misterioso Chico se quitó la cabeza llamando tú atención por lo guapo que era, su cabellos y piel eran un tanto más obscuro que los de Arthur, sus ojos azules se veían intensificados por los lentes que los enmarcaban, pero que competían con su gran sonrisa –Ya deja de torturar al jefe.

– ¡Por fin alguien que se preocupa por mi! –Lloriqueó dramático.

– ¿No ves que si le pasa algo nadie me dará la paga del día? Sin contar que espantaras a la clientela.

–¡Que crueles son a pesar de que les he dado un sustento para que puedan vivir como reyes! –Saco un pañuelo secando sus lágrimas con pequeños toques, como lo haría una chica para no correrse el maquillaje.

– ¡Porque te llevaste ayer mi sombrero idiota! –Más que una pregunta sonó a regaño.

–No tienes porque enojarte Arthie, estoy aprendiendo un truco de magia, lo tengo adentro, después te lo devuelvo –Se detuvo un instante reparando en tú presencia –¿Eres (_Tú nombre_) no? –Te tanteó con la mirada.

–Si ¿Y tú eres?

–Mi nombre es Alfred J. Jones, americano, encargado de bodega –Se saludaron con un energético apretón de manos.

–…_¡Alfred! _–Un susurro cercano a ustedes los hiso voltear encontrando a un chico similar en apariencia al ojiazul solo que con rasgos más finos y con ojos violetas, Alfred te soltó girando en sus talones hacia él –¡N-No es lo que piensas Matthew, solo la estaba saludando!

El muchacho de apariencia delicada volteo la mirada incrédula al francés tirado sobre el charco que había causado por tanto llorar – ¿Estás bien tío? –Por algún motivo el imaginar a ese pervertido cuidando de Matthew te produjo un estridente escalofrío.

– Los chicos están siendo crueles con migo….

–Con que tú debes ser (_Tú nombre_) me llamo Matthew, soy de Canadá, es un gusto conocerte al fin, me habían hablado mucho de ti –Te dijo con su voz suave en tanto el francés se quejaba por ser ignorado.

– ¿En verdad? ¿Y quién te hablo sobre mí?

–Mi tío pero en especial Arth…

–¡Matt! ¿N-no buscabas a Alfred hace un momento? –Arthur farfullo tapándole la boca, el canadiense asintió con la cabeza removiendo la mano –¿Podrías ayudarme a sacar unas cajas de arriba? No alcanzo y necesito reponer antes de que comience a llegar la gente –Se dirigió al estadounidense.

–¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, si deseas te ayudo a reponer también –El dulce joven se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejo con el americano.

°°°°wVw°°°°

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –interrogaste lidiando con un molesto mechón de pelo en tu ojo.

–Si te refieres a lo de hace un momento…Pues, la segunda pareja es Alfred y Matthew y…–Se detuvo extrañado al ver cómo te tapabas la boca y te ponías roja, era como ser la personaje de alguna hermosa historia de amor y eso era muy excitante.

–_Olvidaba que le gustan esa clase de cosas_… –Susurro para sí.

–¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí.

–¡Ahh no nada! Solo ponte el disfraz.

Estabas por acatar cuando te detuviste en seco –Arthur estas mal, te pusiste mi traje –informaste apuntándolo.

–No me voy a poner el que tiene tutu.

–Pero si el de osa contenta te queda bien –hiciste un puchero.

–Ya es suficiente humillación el disfraz en sí como para sumarle un par de pestañas postizas.

Lo miraste con la mejor cara de odio que pudiste lograr consiguiendo que esbozara una sonrisa, ante tus ojos él se burlaba, ante los suyos era la combinación perfecta entre una expresión chistosa y adorable, sin que siquiera lo sospechases esa pequeña imagen le hiso el día, se acerco a ti colocándote la cabeza del "oso contento" –Solo por hoy…Y ya no fastidies –Sonreíste al notar que la última frase la dijo algo forzado, como si intentara verse molesto, solo que no le salía.

°°°°wVw°°°°

Jugaron con los niños, entregaron afiches, posaron para las cámaras e invitaron a el mundo a pasar por la tienda todo en tiempo record.

Guardaron las pieles en una mochila que Arthur cargaba dentro del amplio disfraz, corrieron a toda prisa en dirección al local. Se escondieron tras un poste cercano –Voy a escabullirme hasta los casilleros y revisar sus cosas para ver si puedo encontrar algo que nos sirva, mientras espérame aquí –Te comunico entregándote la mochila –Ten cuidado con que te vea el jefe, podrías tener problemas.

–Seré precavido –Respondió decidido, sin problemas para entrar se escondía tras los grandes peluches y entremezclándose entre la gente, para él no era difícil, había ganado experiencia con el tiempo.

Suspiraste temerosa de que le pasase algo, estabas casi segura que si lo descubrían capeando el trabajo lo despedirían, intentaste distraerte con las vistosas vitrinas de las tiendas vecinas, te causaba gracias una que dedicaba la mayoría del decorado a Cupido, con los tradicionales pequeños niños sonrientes con arco y flecha, te preguntabas porque Arthur no tenía el arma punzante, buscando una respuesta que apaciguara aquel interrogante volteaste los ojos a un punto más lejano posándose en una escena que no esperabas presenciar, rápidamente buscaste algo en la mochila, te alejaste del poste acercándote a aquello que tenías en mira, Ludwig pensativo tanteando unas cosas en exposición, te costó llegar hasta su lado por la cantidad de gente pululando y algarabiado.

– ¡Hola! Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí –Le saludaste haciendo que diera un respingo.

–H-hola…

– ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy (_Tú nombre_) tú compañera de clases –Comentaste amigable, él apenas asintió con la cabeza, ¡Valla que era tímido!

– ¿Andas de compras?

–Ja (_Si_)… –Se sonrojo apenado.

–Al parecer estas igual de indeciso que yo… ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo juntos?

°°°°wVw°°°

Con un movimiento rápido y una súper voltereta-triple llego a los casilleros sin inconvenientes – _Eso fue sencillo_ –Dijo para sí sacudiendo su ropa. Abrió la primera puerta divisando un bolso pintoresco en el fondo, lo abrió encontrando únicamente revistas porno, a pesar de que le resultaba jodidamente tentador echar una ojeada y sus manos sufrían de un fuerte escozor los músculos de su cuerpo se crisparon y de forma repentina tu nombre hizo eco en su mente, te tenía mucho miramiento como para caer en algo tan solaz y vano, más aun sabiendo que estabas afuera esperándolo, para él era mucho más valioso estar esos minutos contigo que viendo ese tipo de cosas, dejo todo en orden pasando a la puerta contigua encontrando una mochila llena de chapitas y estampados de la bandera de Usa, enfurruñado por el excesivo nacionalismo reviso el contenido sin encontrar nada digno de nombrar, a excepción de una hoja toda estropeada llena de dobleces mal hechos, la desplegó con parsimonia quedando atónito, leyó y re leyó cada renglón alterado, tuvo dificultad para procesar el contenido, pero como la situación lo apremiaba volvió a guardarla y paso al sencillo bolso de Matthew, al igual que el estadounidense nada que llamara su atención a diferencia de una libreta que para su sorpresa resulto ser un diario de vida, no anotaba muchos detalles solo lo más relevante de cada jornada, el inglés tuvo toda la intención de escribirte un mensaje para avisarte que demoraría un poco y todo estaba ok, pero confundió el botón de "Eliminar" por "Enviar", claro que ni siquiera lo noto.

°°°°wVw°°°°

– ¡Mira qué lindo es!

Solo te observaba al igual que varios dentro de una tienda, le parecía increíble que alguien se emocionara tanto por un simple peluche de conejo, aunque sí le resultara tierno.

– ¡Hay tantas cosas que no se que llevar!…–Eso de salir de comprar era una mera excusa hasta que te entusiasmaste, aun necesitabas algún presente para tus amistades.

–¿Bu-buscas un regalo para tu novio? –Lo miraste incrédula. Ludwig nervioso lo dijo intentando entablar una conversación.

–No tengo novio.

–Ah lo siento, es que pensé que el chico que fue por ti esta tarde…

Tus mejillas se ruborizaron súbitamente seguidas de una sonrisa nerviosa y un torpe jugueteo con tus dedos –E-El es solo un compañero de trabajo, nos juntamos para comer juntos –Te esforzaste por ser adusta al referirte al tema, pero eso solo dejaba más en evidencia lo evidente –¿Y tú buscas algo para una persona especial?

–Y-y-yo… –Era claro que lo habías pillado hací que no encontró nada mejor que esconderte el rostro.

–Al menos dime como es, para ayudarte a buscar el obsequio perfecto.

Se volteo hacia ti con lentitud –Es, es una persona ruidosa, torpe y despreocupada.

Perfilaste una leve sonrisa empuñando la mano para no sonreír estrechamente, no existía mejor definición para Feli –Por lo que dices de seguro es alguien tierno, alegre e inocente.

Asintió sorprendido, la intuición femenina era admirable.

–Pero por lo que veo en esta tienda no encontraremos algo bonito…A no ser que sea este conejo –Lo abrazaste enternecida, de ser de verdad de seguro estaría asfixiado. El alemán te lo quito de las manos entregándolo en el mostrador, lo metieron a una bolsa y se acerco a ti entregándotela –¡Muchísimas gracias Lud! ¡Es tan lindo! –Comentaste con ojos vidriosos, la fachada de militar asesino era apenas eso, una fachada que escondía a un joven tímido y dulce.

°°°°wVw°°°°

Cerro la libreta impasible, escruto el área antes de salir de bajo de una pequeña mesa cercana que utilizo para leer en paz, guardo el libro con ademan de marcharse de aquel cuarto cuando vio una sombra acercarse, volvió a su escondite notando a Alfred sacando un desodorante de entre sus pertenecías _Esto será rápido_ Pensó esperando a que acabase de aplicarse.

°°°°wVw°°°°

Ya habían recorrido varias tiendas hasta que terminaron en una dulcería –A las personas dulces le gustan las cosas dulces –Informaste.

–Se que le gustan pero...No se cual será el mejor chocolate.

Te encogiste de hombros negando –Ahora que es víspera de San Valentín lo he pensado mucho pero tampoco tengo la respuesta…Aunque creo que cualquiera está bien, mientras lo entregues con cariño…

–Entonces será el mejor de todos –Rebosante de certeza terminó la frase de una marea distinta a lo que pensabas.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que le regalaras chocolates?

–_Ja _–Cogió una caja cuadrada llena de corazones, para cualquiera sería algo vistosa, pero era la ideal para Feli. Tomaste unos paquetes de chocolates artesanales envueltos en un delicado papel sujetado con una cinta a juego, ya tenias los presentes de este año aunque aun te faltaba…Su color, su forma, su todo era lo que necesitabas para completar la compra.

°°°°wVw°°°°

Quería golpearlo por idiota, o eso pensaba viendo fijamente al americano aplicarse el maldito desodorante, llevaba dos eternos minutos presionando el rociador en dirección uniforme a su cuerpo hasta que por obra divina o por exceso dejo de funcionar– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se agoto tan rápido? –Hiso un mohín batiendo la lata –Y a penas lo compre esta mañana...La próxima traeré dos –Cerro el casillero alejándose decepcionado.

Arthur docto en el tema de espiar y escabullirse salió sin complicaciones – ¡Lo siento (_Tú nombre_) siento la tardanza! –Informó apoyándose en el poste para recobrar el aliento, al no escuchar respuesta se dio cuenta que no estabas por ninguna parte, un nervio recorrió su cuerpo hasta dirigir los ojos hasta el poste notando que había un papel pegado en el:

"_Para Cupido"_

_Me fui con Ludwig deséame suerte._

_Avísame cuando leas esto_

_Atten. (Tú nombre)._

Quedo con los ojos en blanco algo impotente marco tú número y tras tres intentos fallidos logró comunicarte.

°°°°wVw°°°°

– ¿Diga?...Te deje una nota…Eres un cascarrabias. No, estoy cerca…Si, espérame –Colgaste suspirando agotada –Tengo que irme, de verdad me la pase muy bien comprando contigo, y como agradecimiento por el conejo me gustaría que mañana almorzáramos juntos, claro, si tienes el tiempo. Estaremos los tres con mi amigo Feliciano –Al pronunciar su nombre sus ojos se iluminaron como faroles.

–Yo llevare comida ¿Qué dices?

–Ja…Estaría bien…

Le entregaste un papel con tu número de móvil –Para que estemos en contacto. Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos mañana –Te alejaste a toda prisa agitando la mano para despedirte a la distancia.

–Hasta que te dignas a aparecer –Puntilloso te observo apoyado de piernas y brazos cruzados.

–Mientras te esperaba me encontré con Ludwig y… ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme haci?

Suspicaz y con celos copiosos trato de transmutar su expresión a una relajada sin conseguir más que temblara el musculo de su mejilla –Ya es de noche –Alcanzó.

–Olvidaba que en Inglaterra el atardecer empieza a las cinco de la tarde.

–Aunque son casi las siete, ya debemos volver –Durante el trayecto no hizo ningún comentario, su rostro impasible era desesperante.  
Al llegar notaron que no quedaba ninguna persona y casi ningún producto.

–Para San Valentín esto será imposible –Alfred resopló con su peculiar mochila a cuestas.

– ¿Ya te vas? –Inquiriste.

–Cuando salga Matt, pensaba que podríamos irnos juntos.

–Él se fue temprano…–Informó el jefe haciendo aparición.

– ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera se despidió…–La pesadumbre cayó sobre él sin hacen mucho esfuerzo por retenerla.

–Dijo que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas –Francis apuntaló con la boca llena. El británico trago amargamente.

–Entonces, me voy –Se alejó inestable apenas moviendo la mano al despedirse. Te sentías triste al ver aquello e impotente por no saber cómo ayudarle.

–Oye (_Tú nombre_) ¿Quieres chocolates? –Te ofreció el francés de una caja de bombones, sonreíste eligiendo.

–Es de trufa –Dijo con naturalidad. Antes de que lo metieras a tu boca Arthur te lo quito dejándolo donde estaba y poniéndose frente a ti a la defensiva – ¡Eres un viejo pervertido!

–Solo le dije que era de trufa…–Se encogió haciendo un mohín.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto, sabes lo que eso significa!

– ¿Y qué significa?

–Te miraron extrañados un instante –Verás, existe un rumor de que para San Valentín los bombones rellenos con afrodisiacos naturales pueden causar en quien los consume diferentes cosas, por ejemplo el de frutilla causa el deseo de dar besos, el de almendra no es ciertamente una afrodisiaco, pero ayudaría para la fertilidad…

– ¿Y la trufa? –Interrogaste incomoda.

–Es para despertar el apetito sexual –Comento alegremente siendo golpeado en la cabeza con un peluche por el inglés, no es que un teddy con un corazón fuera letal, pero era lo que tenía a mano. Tras los alegatos del británico se fueron terminando la dura jornada.

–Cuando estuve con Lud pude ganarme un poco su confianza, hasta logré que me confesara que le gustaba alguien, de hecho describió a la perfección a Feli sin decirme que se refería a él pero, mañana intentaré hacer que se acerquen. De seguro conseguí mucho más que tú el día de hoy –Comentaste burlona.

–Encontré una carta, o mejor dicho el borrador de una en su mochila. Alfred se le va a declarar a Matt para san Valentin.

– ¡¿Bromeas?!

Negó pesadamente –También, descubrí que Matt posee un diario de vida.

– ¿L-lo leíste?

Dio un suspiro insonoro –Matt está enamorado, igualmente de un chico, pero no de Alfred –Tú corazón se contrajo, eso era doloroso para ambos y Arthur sentía lo mismo.

–Eso es cruel.

–Según lo escrito lo conoce hace mucho y lo veía todos los días después de trabajar, lo extraño es que en ese periodo de tiempo yo ya lo vigilaba y nunca lo vi juntarse con nadie.

–Podría ser que vivan juntos.

–Tengo la certeza de que vive solo.

–Uhm…Entonces… ¿No es drogadicto?

–No seas idiota –Dijo dulcemente esbozando una sonrisa.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda para demostrarle a Matthew que Alfred es el mejor. La guerra no está perdida –Hablaste animosa tratando de alegrarlo.

–Id-idiota…–Susurro escondiendo el rostro sonrojado por aquella sonrisa que le habías dedicado. El repiqueteo constante de un foco en medio de la obscuridad llamo tú atención visualizando un afiche bastante pintoresco haciéndote arquear los labios –Arthur, creo que tengo una idea.

_**N/A: ¿Cuál será el brillante plan que se te acaba de ocurrir? ¿Cómo alterara eso los sucesos? Ya están incluidas las dos parejas que fueron escogidas por el publico! Esta semana salgo de vacaciones por fin (*0*) pero intentare escribir por las noches o cuando tenga algo de tiempo, que de seguro lo tendré :p Se aceptan amenazas de muerte, cometarios, opiniones, sugerencias, lo que sean pero digan algo! No sean tímidos :3 aquí los espero *Risa siniestra* **_

_**Dato Curioso**__**: Porque me preguntaron le pregunte a un amigo galés para que le preguntara a otro amigo inglés (a él le sale más barato llamarlo :´c) cuantos edificios altos hay en su país, dijo que hay como 45 o 48 no me recuerdo pero ese es el rango, y eso incluye al London Eyes, el Arcelot mittal orbit e incluso al estadio de wembley, y dijo que casi no existen edificios en donde viva la gente y que no es posible demoler alguna construcción como casas porque ellos cuidan mucho su patrimonio y prefieren mejorarlo (Yo puse que Arthur vivía en depto altísimo sabiendo que no era posible :´D pero con imaginación puede vivir hasta bajo sus camas xD)**_

_**También me contó que la segunda estructura más alta fue la catedral de san Pablo que fue desplazada de su record por la catedral de Lincoln la que años más tarde perdió unas grandes puntas ubicadas en el techo devolviéndole el título a san Pablo, sin embargo esta catedral fue destruida por un rayo por lo que la gloria del el edificio volvió a la primera estructura construida el White Tower, Me pareció curioso y lo comparto aquí con ustedes xD, tengo sueño y eso me pone parlanchina haci que Sayonara *Se va montada en un unicornio transparente***_


End file.
